Love at Bajillionth Sight
by OrLIz-sEXy-aZn-gUrL77
Summary: Three of Lily Evans' friends move to Hogwarts from America. These four girls, the Elements, and four boys, the Marauders, will have to fight Voldemort, grow up, fall in love, and experience life.
1. Introductions: The Elements

Love at Bajillionth Sight  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you guys are smart. I own nothing you recognize. Who owns it? JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1- Introductions: The Elements  
"Lily!" Lily Evans looked up at the sound of her name. When she was where the sound had come from, she grinned. Running towards her were her 3 American best friends, Adriana Chen, Michelle Ngyuen, and Jessica Razura. Together, the four of them were the Elements.

Adriana Chen was a 16 ½-year-old 'Chink.' She had warm, chocolate- brown eyes that any man could get lost in. She naturally had bitch black hair, but being the crazy, daring person she was, she was constantly using her metamorphagus abilities to change her hairstyle. Drea, which was one of her nicknames, was extremely athletic—she was a beater—and very tall, standing at 5'11". Her perfectly tanned body had curves in all the right places. She had a spunky attitude, didn't care about what others thought of her, and was what you would call a punk. In the Elements, she was fire. Drea had the power to create and manipulate fire with her eyes and hands. Being a pyromaniac also, she was given the nickname Pyro. She always kept a muggle lighter, seeing that she was half muggle, in her pocket and was constantly playing with fire. Pyro was the most mischievous one of the four, and a serious partier. Also, she was the playette of the group and went through guys like sand.Michelle Ngyuen was a Vietnamese, 16 ½-year-old muggle born witch. Her hazel eyes could be either warm and inviting, or cold and piercing, depending on her mood. She had dark brown hair, with light brown highlights, which cascaded down her back all the way to the middle of her back. Chelle was 5'9" and athletic—she was a chaser—though not as much as Pyro. Her stubble but sexy style caught the eyes of many guys, but she wasn't as much of a playette as Pyro. Even though she didn't look it, she kicked ass, especially when someone insulted her friends. Chelle had tanned, smooth skin, and was the logic of the Element. Her element was air, giving her the nickname Bree, which was short for Breeze. Her abilities consisted of manipulating the wing, giving her the power to create tornados.Jessica Razura was the most sensible one in the group. She was a 17- year-old Puerto Rican, pureblood witch. Her light brown hair stopped a little under her shoulders. She wasn't very much into sports, but she had a witty sense of sarcastic humor. Men of all ages were drawn to her because of her sweet, innocent nature. Unlike Bree and Pyro, Jessi was interested in long-term relationships. Jessi, Earth, had the ability to control natural disasters, such as earthquakes. Dee—short for disaster—was usually kind and gentle, but when she snapped, she really blew up. Her gray-blue eyes were always shining with joy, and her 5'10" tanned, curvy figure was always bouncing with excitement.Lily Evans, the last Element, was a 5'9" muggle born witch. Lily was the brains of the group, and her startling, emerald green eyes were constantly hidden behind books. And, much to Pyro's dismay, she wasn't at all interested in Quidditch. Though she had body, she also had temper. Her temper was as fierce as her red hair, which fell to her waist and framed her delicate face. She wasn't as interested in relationships as she was studying, so all her friends were repeatedly trying to change that. Her specialty was water, being able to control and tame it. Her nickname was Nemo, after the young fish in Finding Nemo (the muggle movie).Together, these four completely different girls were the Elements, which one day would change the world forever. They all had different personalities, but always had each other's backs. The four girls had always been inseparable, but when they were 10, Lily's father's job caused her family to have to move to London, leaving the others behind. They often visited during the summers, but recently, the three Elements left in California had moved to London to be with Lily. Earlier that year, Lily's parents had been murdered by a rising threat to the wizarding world, a man who called himself Lord Voldemort. Now, the Elements would be going to Hogwarts together and sharing a flat the rest of the time. They had always been there for each other during hard times, and now wasn't the time to stop supporting one another. The Elements and a group of boys called The Marauders would together save the world. 


	2. Introductions: The Marauders

Love at Bajillionth Sight  
  
A/N: well, the story might say i just updated, but actually i just edited. sry to disappoint, but ill try nd update as soon as possible  
  
Disclaimer: Well, the usual drill. JK Rowling- all; Poor me- nothing but the things you don't recognize.  
  
Chapter 2- Introduction: The Marauders  
"Sirius, you dolt! Gerroff me!!" shouted James Potter. Sirius of course didn't listen, and Andrew and Remus watched, laughing, in the background. Finally, James got out of bed and glared at the three other young men. These four, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Andrew Meyers, were the infamous Marauders.

James Potter was a tall, handsome pureblood wizard, who would soon celebrate his 17th birthday. Actually, that was the reason Remus and Andrew were at his house (Sirius lived with the Potters), tomorrow was James' birthday. James had captivating brown eyes and black hair that never seemed to stay down. He, along with the rest of the marauders, was extremely athletic and on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James, a 6'3½ " chaser, was very fit from Quidditch, and under his wrinkled white shirt you could see a nicely toned six-pack. He was sort of the leader of the Marauders, who were always playing pranks on the Slytherins. The pranks, bodies, looks, and status made the Marauders the most wanted, and envied, guys in the school. Since they were all single, they were also the most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts, and England too [A/N: will explain that later]. Even on the streets, they turned heads of women all ages. Single, taken, and even married. All of the Marauders had a special ability, and James was psychokinetic, movement of objects using his eyes.

James was a player, but Sirius Black was a HUGE one. The easy going pureblood had a different girl in his bed almost every night. Sirius had gray eyes, which were usually sparkling with mischief, but turned stone cold when someone dissed him or his friends. HE and James were extremely close, because Sirius' pureblood family despised muggleborns and hated Sirius for thinking differently. Sirius finally had enough the summer before 6th year, so he took of and went to the Potters', who took him under their wing. He was 17, 6'4" and still growing, much to Mrs. Potter's horror. His long black hair was much like James', except more tame and longer. Sirius' hair stopped at the nape of his neck, and was either left down or gathered into a small pony tail [A/N: Think Jonny Depp hair]. Like the rest of the Marauders, he was extremely fit from Quidditch—he was a beater—and had a six-pack. Sirius had dark, tanned skin, and was the liveliest, craziest member of the Marauders. His special ability was telekinesis, movement of objects using only his mind.

Remus Lupin was definitely more than meets the eye. The 6'3" Quidditch keeper was a werewolf. After full moons, he was often weak and sickly looking. When James, Sirius, and Andrew discovered his secret in 3rd year, they worked until 5th year to become illegal animagi, so that they could accompany Remus during full moons. James, or Prongs, was a stag; Sirius was a large black dog, making him Padfoot; Andrew was a Tiger, giving him the name Hobbes. Remus, being a werewolf, was nicknamed Moony. Moony had come from an average pureblood family, and his father had left them after Remus received the bite. Remus had short, sandy brown hair, which was usually spiked. Being the logic and voice of reason, and not to mention sensible, he often had to point out the obvious and steer the others in the right direction. Without this 17 year old, the others would be in Azkaban by now. But being sensible doesn't mean that he wasn't also mischievous. In fact, Remus could be more sneaky and mischievous than the rest of the Marauders. Remus was very much a gentleman to the ladies, but unlike the rest of the Marauders, he was looking for serious relationships, not shag and runs, as he called them. Remus' power was mind reading, making him able to read minds, communicate through mind, and persuade others easily.

Andrew Meyer was the last Marauder. He was 6'3" and a seeker with brown hair, which always had the tips spiked. Andy, or Hobbes [A/N: From Calvin & Hobbes!!] was the youngest one in the group, being a month younger than James. He was a halfblood, like Moony, but his wizard father had died when Andy was only 2, so he grew up the muggle way. Hobbes was also somewhat of a player, but that was only because he couldn't find a girl that truly made him happy. Andy was probably the perkiest one of them all, and you could always count on him to lift spirits. He had a nicely tanned and toned body, and unique midnight blue eyes. Hobbes' special aptitude was hypnosis, enabling him to make others do exactly what he wanted. Even though he could easily use his powers to get him what he wanted, he rarely used them unless it was for emergencies. Like Moony, Hobbes was rather a gentleman, but Hobbes took advantages of this.

After James got set, the four boys set out for Diagon Alley. There, they would unexpectedly meet four girls with whom they would befriend, fall in love, and experience life with.


	3. Get Ready

Love at Bajillionth Sight  
  
Disclaimer: I'm hoping you're not like me, the human goldfish, with an attention span of 3 seconds. [Goldfish really DO have an attention span of 3 seconds! I got it off a Snapple cap!] So, hopefully, I don't have to repeat the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 3- Get Ready

:::::The Elements:::::

"Lily! I'm bored!!" whined Drea. The four girls had finally finished moving all their luggage into the Leaky Cauldron. Until they graduated, they would be finding an apartment and possibly house to live in together. For now, the remaining 3 weeks of summer, they would be staying at Leaky Cauldron, courtesy of Dumbledore.

"Then get unbored," muttered Chelle. Right now, it was 8:30 pm, and the girls had nothing to do. Well, at least Drea didn't. Lily was occupied with a book, while Jessica was fast asleep. Drea, hyper as ever, was jumping on Chelle's bed, where Bre was trying to read a magazine. Lily sighed and set her book down on a nightstand. "Well, you're bored. OK. What do you want to do about it?" said Lily. Drea thought for a moment before replying. "Is there a good club nearby?" At the mention of clubs, Chelle immediately dropped her magazine and jumped up. She and Pyro [Drea] were extreme party goers. "There's something I agree with!" Bree [Chelle] shouted merrily. Lily grinned, since she knew of a great club. "Wake up Dee [Jess] and then we can get ready." Jess, being a deep sleeper, took some time to wake up. But when she woke up and heard of the plan, she quickly got off the couch she had been sleeping on. 

20 minutes later, the four girls had changed into clubbing clothes and were ready to go. Lily was wearing a black halter top, a jean mini skirt, and a pair of black spike heels that reached mid-calf [A/N: I wore this to the dance last time!]. Her hair was down and slightly wavy. Drea was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a black tank top that reached above her stomach, and black boots. She had changed her hair to her original, long and pitch black, which she had down and [naturally] wavy. [A/N: think Jessica Alba in Dark Angel peoples!]

Michelle was wearing a white strapless shirt, tight blue jeans, and white high-heel sandals. Her dark hair was put up in a white clip. Finally, Jess came out with a gold halter that only reached below her breasts, loose, gold pants, and a pair of gold [colored] high heel boots. Her hair was in a high pony tail. All four girls had on light makeup and some bracelets, or in Drea and Lily's case, a cuff and wristband.

"Damn! If I do say so myself, we look sexy!" exclaimed Jess. The other three agreed, and at 9 pm, they all set out for the new club, Vibe.  
  
Marauders

"Dude! Let's go!" shouted Sirius impatiently. The Marauders had spent a day in Hogsmeade, and had gone back to the Potter's house to change into clubbing clothes. Sirius was the only one ready, seeing he had changed in 2 minutes. He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, a white wife beater, and a black button down shirt over that. His hair was gathered into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. On his left arm was a black cuff watch, and on his feet were black DCs.

Finally, Remus, James, and Andy stepped out of their rooms. Remus had on a dark blue button down shirt with blue flames on it, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of white classic K Swiss. His hair was, as usual, spiked. James had baggy black pants, and a classic red t-shirt with a white one underneath. Since his hair was untamable, he left it like it was. Also, on his feet were hi red and white Air Force Ones. Andy was wearing blue jeans [also baggy], a white shirt, and a navy blue one over it. He had his hair the usual style, and was wearing black Nikes [the classics].

"God dammit! Finally! If you guys hadn't come out in another 2 minutes I would have thought you were girls! Sheesh. There is barely and obvious way to distinguish straight and gay men nowadays. There's either gay, metrosexual [A/N: that means straight guys who dress and act gay], or macho men, like me," Sirius said, puffing out his chest. At this, Remus snorted.

"You, macho? Psh! You scream when you see a fucking spider, idiot," Remus smirked, and Sirius glared."Whatever," interjected Andy, before they could get started on each other.

"Yeah, let's go. We all know that Sirius here is gay. No need to point out the obvious," James walked out of the room with a smirk on his face, while Sirius raced after him growing. Remus and Andy rushed out after them, and the four set out to the new London club, Vibe.  
  
A/N: well, you guys like? Hehe, guess what happens next. Hmmmm, both groups go to Vibe...wow, this is a tough question. gasp do you think they'll meet there? Omibubbles! I couldn't guess! Haha, jk peoples. Being sarcastic here [for those too thick to notice.] yeah...im really sarcastic. I think my P.E. teacher thinks im a sarcastic bitch. Psh, let him think what he wants. Anyways, review please! ( lotsa luv, =SagWA=


	4. Club Vibe

Love at Bajillionth Sight  
  
A/N: hey hey peoples! 4th chpt rite here! Hope you likes it!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling...need I say more?  
  
Chapter 4- Club Vibe  
  
::The Elements::  
  
When the Elements arrived at the club around 9:30, it was already packed. It took them about 15 minutes to get in, but all three American girls approved.  
  
"Wow, this place is rocking!" exclaimed Jessica. It was true. There was fluorescent paint splattered on the walls and black lights above. A DJ was settled in the side of the room, and there were little tables occupied with people everywhere, main floor and upstairs. Behind the bar tables were every type of alcohol possible, from Bud Lights to Vodkas. On the dance floor, people were grinding, bumping, and freaking.  
  
"I could get used to this," yelled Drea over the music. With a grin on her face, Drea walked onto the dance floor.  
  
"Fine, Pyro! Ditch us why don't you!" screamed Chelle playfully. Lily grinned.  
  
"I'll go find us a table, Kay?" and with that, Lily departed, and the remaining two girls set out onto the dance floor.  
  
::The Marauders::  
  
"Damn, finally!" shouted James.  
  
"I know, dude. That line was crazy," agreed Andy. It was already around 9:30 when the four boys finally got in the club. Remus looked around at the new club. It was pretty wild, but in a controlled sort of way. Unlike the other club, there were no fights going on.  
  
"You know, this is a nice place. Way better than that other piece of shit we used to go to," Remus stated. Andy and James nodded in agreement, and James sat down at their table.  
  
"Hey, where's Sirius?" asked James. Since they had gotten in, neither of the guys had seen him. Andy looked around and when he spotted a certain something, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, there's your answer," he said, monotonously. The other two looked over at the spot Andy was looking at, and spotted Sirius with a blonde, big-breasted girl all over him. Remus groaned in disgust, and then he and Andy merely walked onto the dance floor.  
  
"Why is everyone ditching me?" questioned James, who was pretty pissed by now. Still mumbling to himself, he ordered a whisky and sat in the booth drinking until he saw a certain redhead.  
  
"Lily!" he exclaimed, obviously glad. The redhead turned around, and when she spotted James, she groaned. Just when she thought she got away, there he was.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" Lily spat his name out like it was some sort of poison. Well, actually, to her, he was poison.  
  
"Well, my Lily dearest, I should be asking you that same question," James grinned smugly, and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I asked first," shot back Lily.  
  
"And I asked second," James would not lose. The petite girl sighed.  
  
"Fine. My three friends from America transferred here, so we came out here. Happy? Now your turn,"  
  
"Well, tomorrow so happens to be my birthday, and the Marauders and I came out to celebrate and have a good time, maybe pick up a few girls...or two or more is Sirius' case," James frowned. Then he added," Would you girls like to sit with us? There are no tables left." Lily just scoffed at this suggestion.  
  
"When hell freezes over, Potter," and with that, she stalked off, leaving James sitting there, wondering what he had done.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered.  
  
==========================Dance Floor==========================

Drea  
Drea was sitting at the bar with a beer after a while of dancing. As she downed her bottle, she didn't notice a tall, dark haired man sit down next to her.  
  
"One whisky," the man ordered. Drea turned around and grinned at the sight. 'Not bad,' she thought. 'Not bad at all.'  
  
"So," Drea said. The man looked her up and down and grinned to himself. 'This I could get used to,' he thought.  
"Sirius Black. You?" the tall man extended his hand, and Drea slapped it and pulled. [A/N: you know those handshakes? I don't know how to explain, so...yeah. My guy friends are constantly doing that. XP]  
  
"Drea Chen," she nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Hm, never seen you around before. Why haven't I?" Sirius questioned. Drea smirked.  
  
"Probably because I'm from the U.S," she replied.  
  
"Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're sure the only ten I see," Sirius said smoothly. Drea laughed and Sirius was shocked. No girl had ever laughed at his pick up lines before. They usually threw themselves at him. 'Well,' Sirius thought. 'This girl is definitely something.' There was just something different about her that he liked.  
  
"You know you're the only person to ever laugh at my pick up lines. Other than my friends I mean," he informed the Chinese girl. Drea turned to him.  
  
"And you're the first one to pull that pick up line on me," she grinned. Sirius chuckled. He liked this girl. She was witty.  
  
"Dance?" he asked. The girl smiled and quickly drank the rest of her drink.  
  
"Like you've never seen before," she smirked as she led the eager, tanned man onto the dance floor.

Chelle  
Chelle had found her way onto the dance floor and in front of a sandy haired man. The two said nothing and, as if they could read each other's minds, began dancing. After a while, the two stopped and walked to the bar.  
  
"You're a good dancer," the mystery man said, after a few gulps of his Bud Light. Chelle took a sip of her beer and smiled.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself, you know," she smirked and the man turned to look at her. He narrowed his eyes for a second and then grinned.  
  
"You have got nerve," he turned back to the bar table and shook his head, taking in more beer. Chelle beamed and replied, "You know it!"  
  
"Remus Lupin," the man stuck out his hand, and Chelle accepted.  
  
"Chelle Ngyuen," Remus looked at her confused.  
  
"Chelle?" he questioned.  
  
"Real name is Michelle, but that's too long for a simple person like me," she grinned. After two more beers and some talking, Chelle stood up.  
  
"We're being a bunch of bar potatoes. Let's go!" and with that, she grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him off the stool.  
  
"Sheesh lady! You could be a little more careful! I'm very delicate!" Remus shouted over the music as a very hyper Vietnamese girl was pulling him onto the dance floor.

Jess  
Jess had found herself at the bar next to a young man with brown hair. They had been chatting for a while, drinking butterbeers and whiskeys, when she told him she was from America.  
  
"Are you serious?" he stared at her with a dumbfound look on his face. He had never been to the states and was always so intrigued by anything that came from there. Jess laughed lightly at the look on his face.  
  
"Yes, I am most definitely serious," she confirmed. Then she offered her hand.  
  
"Jess Razura," she introduced herself. The young man smile and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Andy Meyers is the name," he replied as he dragged the olive-skinned girl onto the dance floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jess screamed, laughing. "I can't dance for shit!" Andy smiled.  
  
"Just move. Go along with the music. You'll get the hang of it!" he started moving expertly to the beat of the music. Jess looked for a minute and began imitating him. And just like he had said, she began to get the hang of it. Andy grinned and pulled her closer, both of them dancing like they were meant to be.

Lily  
'Grrr! Why isn't there a single fuckin table left?!' Lily was getting fustrated. She had already circled the whole club, upstairs and downstairs, twice. And still no table. Then, she heard a chuckle behind her. Quickly, she spun around, only to see Potter sitting at his table with a tequila in one hand and his other arm thrown across the back of the chair next to him.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" she spat bitterly. James pretended to be shocked.  
  
"Well! I was just seeing that you still haven't found an empty table. My offer still stands, you know," James nodded in her direction. Lily glared for a second before stomping over and taking a seat across from James. This caused a giant grin to spread across James' attractive face.  
  
"Knew you couldn't resist me, Lils," he added, giving her his trademark smile and wink. All Lily did was roll her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, Potter. You've caught me. I'm madly in love with you and would like to make hot, passionate sex with you right here, right now," said Lily, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Potter grinned, obviously oblivious to the sarcasm.  
  
"I would love to, if Sirius and his new flavor of the night," he nodded towards Sirius and a tall, Asian girl walking over. "Oy! Padfoot!" Sirius grinned and rushed over.  
  
"Sup Prongs!"  
  
"Hey Lily!" Lily's jaw dropped. Walking with Sirius was...Drea?  
  
"Adriana Claire Chen!!! I cant believe you!" she shouted. Drea looked confused. Actually, Sirius also looked confused at the use of Drea's full name.  
  
"Believe me what?" Drea winced. This could not be good.  
  
"You hooked up with someone you just met? And SIRIUS at that?! If you're gonna hook up with someone, at least pick a good one!!" at this, Sirius shouted in protest, but Lily ignored him. Drea laughed.  
  
"Seriously Nemo, how daft are you? Hehe, I picked that up from Sirius. I love these British terms!" Lily glared. "Anyways," Drea continued hurridly, "No I didn't hook up with him! We just danced for a while, then I told him I needed to go find you. He said he needed to find his friend too, so we just went looking for you guys together, and BAM! Turns out you were sitting with his friend!" Drea explained. Lily narrowed her eyes and looked in Sirius' direction.  
  
"What? Oh, yes. She's lying completely. We didn't dance at all. We just made hot, steamy love in the women's bathroom stall all night. She's very talented," Sirius mocked serious. Lily stared in disbelief.  
  
"Lily!! You can't really believe him!!"  
  
"Ok, I believe you, Pyro."  
  
"Prongs! Padfoot!" the two boys turned to see Andy and Remus walking over, along with two women.  
  
"Dee! Bree! You too!?" Lily yelled upset. Drea glared at Lily.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and NO, we did not. We just—"Jess was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Let me guess," Sirius said, trying to keep a straight face. "You guys also hot, passionate love in the women's bathroom stall all night." Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, you idiot." He replied. "We used the men's bathroom, since the women's was occupied."  
  
Lily's eyes looked ready to pop out and Drea just laughed.  
  
"Lily, I'm not that stupid! Pyro and Dee might be, but not me!" replied Chelle jokingly. Lily pouted.  
  
"Well," started Andy.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us to these beautiful ladies?" finished Remus. Lily's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, yeah! You guys, these are my friends from America. That's Drea Chen, Chelle Ngyuen, and Jess Razura," Lily pointed each one out as she introduced them, respectively.  
  
"And the guys are, Remus Lupin, Andrew Meyers, the idiot Sirius Black, and the queer James Potter," Lily introduced. Sirius and James glared, but the girls pretended not to notice.  
  
"See ya, boys!" the four girls walked onto the dance floor, arms linked at the elbows, with four dumbstruck boys just standing there. Finally, Remus snapped out of the trance.  
  
"Come on!" he cried, dragging the guys after the girls.  
  
[][][][][]1 hr 30 min. later[][][][][]  
"ARG! I'm pooped," Sirius plopped down onto the chair. Drea lay down, her head in Sirius' lap and feet in Lily's lap. Lily was sitting with her eyes closed, head resting on James' shoulder. Jess' was on Andy's shoulder, and Remus and Chelle were in the same position.  
  
"Ewww, Sirius you smell like dog shit!" Drea exclaimed, eyes still closed. She wrinkled her nose and Sirius protested.  
  
"Hmph, well I think I smell fine,"  
  
"Sure you do, because you ARE a dog," muttered James. Sirius was too tired to retort, so he let it go.  
  
"Let's go back to James' house," suggested Remus. Everyone agreed, but then they realized they had heard nothing from Lily.  
  
"Lily?" Chelle looked. Lily was fast asleep with her head on James' shoulder. James looked down and noticed this also.  
  
"Let's just go to my house. I can carry her there," James whispered. By now, it was already 11:45. The three remaining girls nodded, and James gently lifted Lily's delicate body.  
  
"Mmm," moaned Drea. "Too...tired..." Sirius looked at her. Drea had her eyes closed and was half asleep. He grinned and lifted her onto his back. Andy and Remus did the same with the two other girls, seeing they were also half asleep. The boys grabbed all the jackets and left the bar, each with a girl in their arms.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Chapter 4 fineeshed! Tell me wut you guys think! The more reviews, the faster I type. ;-) hehe, its around 12 at night now, so I cant say to much. I hope you like this chapter! Much love, sagwa.


	5. Pointless Chapter

Love At Bajillionth Sight  
  
Disclaimer: well, I definitely don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I SURE wouldn't make Sirius die! Sheesh...still mad about that. Why kill such a brilliant character? Can someone please answer me?  
  
Chapter 5- Pointless Chapter

A/N: this is a pointless chapter, but pay attention to the end! =D  
  
Potter's Mansion  
It had been almost a week since the Elements had met up with the Marauders at the club. After returning to James' house, the four girls were given permission from Dumbledore and Mrs. and Mr. Potter, who were vacationing in the Caribbean for the summer. The boys had helped the girls get settled into their rooms.  
  
"I'm BORED!!" yelled Sirius while jumping on the large, black leather couch in the living room. Remus, Chelle, and Andy, who were sitting on a separate couch, laughed as they looked at the annoyed facial expressions on Lily, Jess, and James' face. Drea on the other hand...  
  
"Come jump with me, Drea!" Sirius reached down and pulled Drea up. The two continued bouncing on the couch singing, "I'm bored! I'm bored!"  
  
"God! If you're bored, find something to do!" Lily was trying miserably to read Hogwarts: A History. Finally, James got up and tackled Sirius to the floor. The two rolled around on the floor until James got a seat on Sirius' stomach.  
  
"Jesus! Gerroff me!" Sirius struggled to get free, before noticing the evil look in Drea's eyes. James noticed too.  
  
"Oh, Drea. Please. No. Please!" but Drea took no heed to their pleads.  
  
"BANANAS!" springing off the couch, Drea landed on top of James and Sirius. All except Lily joined in. Now, the seven were a tangled mess on the floor.  
  
"Lily. A little help here maybe?" Lily pretended to think hard for a moment before replying.  
  
"Um...let's see...should I? Or should I not?" and without warning, Lily lunged onto the pile consisting her friends.  
  
"Oops! Too late! I already did," the people under her groaned as she got up, sat on them, and continued reading her book.  
  
"LILY!!"  
  
A While Later  
"GIRLS!! Would you hurry up already?!" cried Andy.  
  
"Just a sec!" the four boys heard Chelle yell from Lily's current room in the Potter mansion. "Be down in fifteen!"  
  
"Fifteen then turns to thirty, then to an hour, then to a day, then well all be old geezers!" grumbled Remus.  
  
"Hold up!" yelled Drea. Then the doors opened, revealing to the boys four girls standing in bikinis. Lily had a white triangle top that tied at the neck and a simple matching white bottom. Jess had an orange floral halter top and a plain orange bottom. Then Chelle came out wearing a black triangle top like Lily's and a solid black bottom with ties at the sides. Finally, Drea came out wearing a bright green triangle top that, like Lily's and Chelle's, tied at the neck, and a bright green bottom.  
  
The boys' jaws dropped.  
  
"Looking fine!" Sirius let out a low, long whistle, causing Drea to roll her eyes.  
  
"God damn it! I can't find my green stud! Jess! You had it last! Where the fuck did you put it?!" Drea screamed. She was trying to put a regular silver stud on her navel piercing. Jess stared at Drea and then slowly backed away.  
  
"Wow, Drea. You're...really standing out. I like it!" Drea laughed.  
  
"Well, you boys don't look half bad yourselves," added Lily. The Marauders all had on swimming shorts. James had on a pair of dark blue with light blue flames at the bottom, and Sirius had on red ones with black lines at the side. Remus was wearing the same as James, only they were black with gray flames. Andy was wearing yellow shorts with blue flames.  
  
"Ah, maybe they'll look better without the shirts. You think?" grinned Chelle mischievously. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to see," he replied in a teasing manner. Jess sighed.  
  
"Save your flirting for the pool, will ya?" Jess rolled her eyes and ran into the backyard before Chelle and Remus could realize what just happened.  
  
The Pool  
"Come in, Jess!" shouted Lily. "You too, lazy bums!"  
  
Chelle just groaned and readjusted her sunglasses. She, Jess, and Drea were on their backs, sun bathing on two white lawn chairs. All had sunglasses perched atop their noses. The rest of the crew, were splashing in the pool. Lily had a slight...infatuation with water.  
  
"Lily, come here," Jess uttered lazily. "I need someone to reapply my sunscreen."  
  
"Me, too," Chelle mumbled. Drea simply nodded in agreement. Lily, on the other hand, groaned.  
  
"No! You guys already have enough. Get in," Lily demanded. Then, a timer dinged.  
  
"Turn." The three girls flipped onto their stomachs, untying their bikini top strings as they did so. After setting their sunglasses on their noses, the called to Lily again.  
  
"C'mon Lily. You don't want us to be lobsters do you?" Chelle asked. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do it yourself, you asses," Lily scoffed. The guys raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't give a shit. I just need someone to come put sunscreen on me, NOW," Jess mumbled. The two others nodded. At this, the four boys' eyes grew round. And before you could say 'Quidditch,' Sirius, Andy, and Remus were out of the pool and by Drea, Jess, and Chelle's sides, respectively.  
  
'Horny bastards,' thought Lily. She didn't notice James run inside the house.  
  
"YAAAAA!" Lily's head popped out of the water as she heard screams coming from the grassed area. As Lily's eyes settled on the scene, she burst out laughing and hopped out of the pool. Apparently, James had dumped ice-cold water onto the six. Andy and Remus were now chasing after James, and Sirius was staring as the girls tried to retie their tops, hopping to get a glance.  
  
"James..." Drea looked at Sirius for help.  
  
"David," Sirius whispered.  
  
"JAMES DAVID POTTER!" screamed Drea.  
  
"YOU ARE GONNA PAY YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE!" Chelle shrieked. Jess was already chasing after the messy haired boy. Sirius laughed and chased James for the heck of it.  
  
Later  
"Dude, it's hot," Drea monotonously stated. The rest nodded in agreement. All eight had dried off and were sitting on chairs under a large umbrella in the backyard. They were still in their swimsuits, but had t- shirts over them.  
  
"Hey...What's a dooooode?" Sirius asked. The four girls looked at each other and just shrugged.  
  
"American thing," they replied together. Sirius shrugged and yawned loudly.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you had a tattoo..."Chelle noticed. At this, Remus opened his eyes.  
  
"Huh. There's a lot you don't know, babe," replied Remus. Chelle just glared.  
  
"We all have tattoos," added James. Andy nodded.  
  
"It's just Sirius has a few more than us," Andy shrugged. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What tattoos do you guys have?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," replied James smugly.  
  
"You're not the only ones with tattoos," Lily retorted. The Marauders were surprised.  
  
"Hey! Perfect, Miss Goody Two Shoes, ickle wickle Lilykins has tattoos?" exclaimed Sirius, sitting up. Lily glared.  
  
"Just like you guys, we all have tattoos...only Drea was more daring and got more...just like piercings...and a rather extensive list of exes...well, we all know Drea's the rebel," Jess listed.  
  
"Cheese and rice lady," Drea rolled her eyes.  
  
"We each have 3, but Sirius has 5," explained Andy. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"6," he corrected. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Another?" Sirius nodded, and James groaned.  
  
"We also have 3 and 6," Chelle replied.  
  
"I wanna get another," Drea implied, and Sirius agreed.  
  
"You guys are gonna be 50 with a wrinkly body covered in tattoos," Jess teased. Drea chose to ignore the comment, as everyone else snickered.  
  
"What do you guys have?"  
  
"One on arm, one on calf, one on stomach," Andy replied lazily.  
  
"How come we didn't see them in the pool?" Jess wondered.  
  
"Maybe cause you guys didn't go IN the pool?" Lily glared. "Anyways, tattoos. I'm curious," The Marauders took off their white shirts. Tattooed across each of the boys' toned stomachs were their last names. On their right shoulders, each had a tattoo of their animagus form, and on their left calves were swords with their nicknames on the blade.  
  
"What are your others?" Jess nodded toward Sirius. He turned around.  
  
"Whoa! I like that one!" Drea exclaimed, referring to the large dragon on the left side of his back. "Where's the other?"  
  
Sirius lifted up his arms. On the inside of his left arm was a tattoo of Chinese characters standing for . Then, on his right wrist was an infinity sign.  
  
"How about you guys?" asked James. Lily glanced at the other girls. And all at the same time, they removed their white t-shirts. Sirius let out a low whistle, followed by a catcall by James and Andy and a low growl from Remus. Lily narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to see or not?" she whispered in a menancing voice. This quickly shut up the boys. The four girls turned around, to reveal a small tattoo on each of their left shoulder blades. Lily had a lily flower, Chelle a sun, Drea a broken heart, and Jess a butterfly. Then, on their left ankles were tattoo bands. Lily a band of waves, Drea a band of flames, Chelle a wind band, and Jess a landscape of mountains and grass. Also, on their right shoulders were tattoos of their nicknames and their respective elements in the background.  
  
"Hmm..." the boys nodded in approval, but they seemed to be staring at somewhere other that the tattoos. Then Drea proceeded to show her extra tattoos. On her right hip was the Chinese character for 'fun,' and on her lower back was a large fairy tattoo.  
  
"Where's the other?" Sirius asked, as Drea lifted up her hair. On her neck was a tattoo of a barcode. The Marauders grinned.  
  
"Very original, I like it!" approved Andy, as the rest agreed. Drea smiled, a glint appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," she directed toward the other Elements. "I got another one, but it's really small."  
  
Behind her right ear was a small blue star. Her friends gaped.  
  
"Awww! Now shes ahead of me!" whined Sirius. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Potter approached them.  
  
"Shit," muttered Jess. Mr. and Mrs. Potter beamed.  
  
"Oh, Mom, Dad, these are my friends—"but James was cut off.  
  
"Of course we know these darling girls!" exclaimed Mrs. Potter.  
  
"The Elements! Lillian Evans, Andrea Lee, Nicole Ngyuen, and Trinity Rivera! Of course! And two of them belong to two of the most respected families in both the wizarding and muggle world!" Mr. Potter beamed at Drea and Chelle, or at least the girls who the boys thought were Drea and Chelle.  
  
"Do come in. I'm Sarah Potter, and this is my husband, Chris. Please call us by our first names, Mr. and Mrs. make us sound like old geezers,"  
  
The four girls smiled nervously and went inside to change, leaving four extremely confused boys out in the yard. Who were these girls?  
  
========================Chpt 5 End===========================  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! God, finals and everything. And right after school I went on vacation to Japan. God! It was so fun! Anyways, this was a pretty pointless chapter. Except for the last part. So, next chapter:  
  
Who are the Elements really? Why are they so important? Some romance! [finally!] And more stuff my brain hasn't come up with yet Hehe, ok! Till next time, see yah! 3 the anonymous author =]  
  
PeEH eSss: reviews are welcomed! =D


	6. True Identity

Love At Bajillionth Sight  
  
Disclaimer: again, I own nothing. =[ ...Well, at least nothing you recognize.  
  
From Last Chapter:

"Oh, Mom, Dad, these are my friends—"but James was cut off.  
  
"Of course we know these darling girls!" exclaimed Mrs. Potter.  
  
"The Elements! Lillian Evans, Andrea Lee, Nicole Ngyuen, and Trinity Rivera! Of course! And two of them belong to two of the most respected families in both the wizarding and muggle world!" Mr. Potter beamed at Drea and Chelle, or at least the girls who the boys thought were Drea and Chelle.  
  
"Do come in. I'm Sarah Potter, and this is my husband, Chris. Please call us by our first names, Mr. and Mrs. make us sound like old geezers,"  
  
The four girls smiled nervously and went inside to change, leaving four extremely confused boys out in the yard. Who were these girls?  
  
Chapter 6: Identities Revealed  
  
=====Living Room=====  
  
The four girls sat on the couches, each displaying their nervous habits. "Lily" was biting her nails, "Drea" was biting her lip, "Chelle" was crossing and uncrossing her legs every 3 seconds, and "Jess" was chewing the inside of her cheek. They had just finished explaining everything, including why they used fake names, to Sarah and Chris Potter.  
  
"So, the boys know nothing of this?" Sarah questioned. The four girls nodded nervously.  
  
"Well, you have to tell them. It's no use, and I'm sure the boys wouldn't sell you out," Chris added. Drea sighed.  
  
"I know that, but did you see the last tabloid out? God! They made us look like drug obsessed sluts!" Drea protested. Jess nodded and turned to Lily.  
  
"And remember when we went out for your birthday? sigh "  
  
"Well, you girls should tell them yourselves. We'll go call them," and with that, Sarah and Chris got up and left the room.  
  
"Dammit! What are we gonna do? Can we really trust them?" Chelle fumed.  
  
"I think the real question is if we can trust you guys," a deeper voice came from behind the couch.  
  
"Crap," the girls slowly turned around to face the boys.  
  
"Well, ahem err, you see...it's like this," Chelle stuttered.  
  
"I'm actually Andrea Lee," provided Drea. "And Chelle is Nicole Ngyuen, Lily is Lillian Evans, and Jess is Trinity Rivera. And me, Nikki, and Trin...well."  
  
"My dad is the Minister of Magic in America," Trin added.  
  
"And me and Drea's parents are the most respected Aurors in America," Nikki explained.  
  
"Our parents were the ones who discovered the truth potion and turned in 6 of the most dangerous death eaters. We constantly have gossip columnists tagging along," Drea equipped. The boys stared.  
  
"Your parents are THE Lucas and Peyton Ngyuen and THE and Clark and Lana Lee? Holy fuck," Remus stared, obviously extremely impressed.  
  
"My life, is officially fucked now," groaned Nikki. Drea nodded and sighed.  
  
"Well," started James.  
  
"Huh, does that mean they'll hate me, now? Great," Sirius fumed. Drea looked up at him confused.  
  
"Why would anyone hate you?" Trin asked. Sirius just stormed up the stairs into his room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Drea glared at the stairs. Andy sighed.  
  
"He's a Black," James started. "Blacks are probably the most prestigious dark arts family. Sirius ran away a while ago, and all Blacks hate him."  
  
"But he is still a Black, so he feels witches and wizards against the dark arts despise him. He knows that its not true, but last year..." Remus trailed off.  
  
"He was dating a girl he really like, for once," Andy chuckled. "But when he was introduced to that girl's parents at the end of the school year...her parents demanded right then and there that he never contact their daughter again. Because he was a Black."  
  
"Oh my god, that's awful," Drea gasped. "Who would do such a thing? We know that Sirius is different from other Blacks, he stood up for himself, and I respect that. My parents respect that. Why would we hate him?"  
  
Nikki nodded and continued, "Well, my parents feel the same way. Wait a minute, is Sirius's sister Andromeda Black?"  
  
"Cousin actually," James corrected.  
  
"Wow! She's the coolest! I met her at a party a while ago. My parents told me that I should really respect her. She went through a lot just to express her feelings" Nikki continues, grinning.  
  
"Well," said Lily. "I think we should go talk to Sirius now."  
  
"Yeah, he takes this name stuff pretty seriously," Remus agreed. And up the stairs towards Sirius room the four girls went. Cause the knew that it wasn't the name or family, it was the person that counted, and obviously, they all loved Sirius 'not Black.'  
  
==========================End Chpt 6==========================

A/N: Wow, sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter 7 should be up in one week or so. =] Thanks to all my reviewers! And anyone who hasn't reviewed, REVIEW PLEASE! Motivation is always welcome. xD  
  
-Your anonymous author


	7. An Interesting Day

Love at Bajillionth Sight  
  
Disclaimer: nothing but the plot, Drea, Trin, and Nikki are my property, sadly...  
  
A/N: And in response to BlackFox's request, no Drea/Sirius pairings yet...but there is some other pairing in this chapter =].  
  
Warning: chapter includes sexual suggestions  
  
Chapter 7- An Interesting Day  
  
======Potter's Living Room=====  
  
"Blah! This shit is disgusting!" James stuck his tongue out. Remus examined the food article he held between his hands.  
  
"You're right. This is disgusting," Andrew nodded, as he gingerly tried a piece.  
  
"Hmm," Remus cautiously nibbled at the corner of one, before spitting it back out with a sour expression on his face.  
  
"Good God, why would they make these? "Remus wondered. The girls had gone to talk with Sirius, after his outburst. The three boys hastily pushed the food aside.  
  
"Ugh, I think I feel sick now," Andy groaned. Remus was busying himself by squashing the food to little pieces fit for babies to eat.  
  
"Ew, you guys! What are you doing?!" James turned around to see Lily and the rest of the Elements standing with Sirius.  
  
"Dear dear Lily, its purple Jell-o!! Disgusting crap it is," James explained. The girls simply rolled their eyes.  
  
"You know, I don't see what's wrong with it, it looks normal enough," pondered Nikki. Slowly, she picked up a piece and took a bite out of it. A few seconds later, she spat it out.  
  
"Ew! It tastes like Dimetapp!"  
  
"You do know that this is a really stupid topic we're talking about here?" Drea said after a few silent minutes.  
  
"And I'm bored as hell," Sirius added. Then he sighed, "Hmm...I wonder why Jell-o wiggles like that when I poke it. Maybe it's ticklish?"  
  
"Uh, I highly doubt that Padfoot...um, hey I'll be right back you guys. I, er, forgot something in my room," Remus looked towards Nikki and walked up the stairs towards his room.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. I forgot my, uh, my..." Nikki looked lost for words but then thought up an excuse to leave. "I really didn't want to say this, but I need to go take care of womanly monthly problems." And with a sly grin, she took the path Remus had taken moments ago. Suddenly, realization dawned on Drea.  
  
"Oh my lord-y!" A grin appeared on Sirius' face, as he too realized it. One by one, the teens realized it, leaving Lily alone and confused.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" James merely smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Lily, my flower, they didn't really go 'get something' and 'take care of monthly problems'. Oh no no no, not at all," Andy smiled sympathetically at Lily, as it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Hmmm, wonder what base they're on right now," Andy pondered.  
  
"Well, seeing that it's been almost 10 minutes, and Ngyuen had to use the 'female problems' excuse, probably all the way by now," Sirius answered.  
  
"No, Nikki wouldn't do that, so I'm guessing halfway between 2nd and 3rd, if you know what I mean," Drea put in.  
  
"Well," Trin added, "I agree, and if only that along with some making out happens, then they should be down in about, oh...10 minutes."  
  
"You guys notice these things?" James stared. "And you'd think girls were less...well, thought less about this stuff."  
  
"Oh no, Mr. James Potter. I would have to argue with that," Lily subconsciously replied. All three boys stared at her.  
  
"What?!" Lily screamed, noticing the eyes on her.  
  
"Yeah, she's telling the truth. Come to think of it, girls might think about it more than guys. Cause, you know, girls aren't afraid to talk with each other about this stuff," Trin added.  
  
"Huh, so you guys trade tips on how to—" Sirius grinned, but wasn't allowed to finish his sentence.  
  
"Ugh!" Drea slugged him in the arm with the pillow.  
  
"No, we trade tips on how to fake an orgasm and still not harm the male ego," Trin immediately shut Sirius up.

"Oh, yes. Such a fragile thing the male ego is," Drea added, causing Andy, James, and Sirius to shoot glares at her.

"Hmm...I wonder what they're doing now," wondered James, looking towards the stairs.  
  
=====10 minutes later=====  
  
"Well, if I calculated correctly, they should be down in five..." Trin started.  
  
"Four," Andy continued where she left off.  
  
"Three," James looked expectantly at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Two," Sirius was still hung up about Remus getting some.  
  
"And," Lily couldn't help but smile.  
  
"One!" Drea, along with the others, looked towards the stairs. And sure enough, down walked Nikki, followed shortly by Remus. Both had goofy grins on their faces, though trying hard to hide it.  
  
"Ahem, so...did you two have a good time?" Nikki's smile fell off her face, as she realized everyone in the room knew now.  
  
"W-what? Remus! Did you tell them?!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't say anything about anything!" Remus protested.  
  
"Well, we have just gotten you two to confess, so now for our questioning," Drea stood up and paced the room. Trin and Lily followed suit.  
  
"Ahem. Ms. Nicole Ngyuen. A, B, or C?" Drea questioned, mocking seriousness.  
  
"Um...B," the three 'investigators' grinned.  
  
"1, 2, or 3?" Lily continued. Nikki couldn't help but also grin.  
  
"1,"  
  
"And?" Trin prompted.  
  
"10, definitely," and after Nikki said this, the three other girls jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh my lord-y! Are you serious? THAT much?" Drea grabbed Nikki by the shoulders.  
  
"Jeez, you won't believe it!" Nikki screamed along with the other girls, and they ran upstairs.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Well, you know what that means Remy old pal. They're grading you," James shook his head in agreement. Remus' face paled, and the other boys sympathetically patted him on the back.  
  
"Moony m' boy...you ain't never gonna make it out now," Andy solemnly. With a last pat on the back, the rest of the Marauders walked into the kitchen, leaving a shocked Remus Lupin on the couch.  
  
===========================End Chpt 7==========================  
  
A/N: Wow, this chapter was also pretty short. Sorry! Well, sigh, I couldn't help but make a pairing with Remus and Nikki . Hehe, I promise the next chapter should be longer. If it's not, you can...you can...sue me!...[but I hope you don't]. =D til next time,  
  
-your anonymous author 3- 


End file.
